Football Talk 1
boateng zu barca? Tifosoheute um 14:01 Uhr schaut so aus kann ma ned verstehen genau wie bei vidal, nur probleme wanns ned stamm san Buttzheute um 14:02 Uhr mit murillo und boateng hat man ja bomben im winter geholt Tifosoheute um 14:02 Uhr murillo wird bald zur nr 4/5 wieder degradiert, nur weil einfach alle verletzt waren gestern hat sogar vermaelen gespielt...xD ok, vidal is billig gewesen, murillo nur leihe + ko, boateng vorerst ah leihe Buttzheute um 14:03 Uhr wenn bei 4 IV mal wer verletzt ist holt man halt für die paar spiele an jugi hoch der auf der bank sitzt Tifosoheute um 14:04 Uhr jugis waren eh auf da bank...spielen hat aber trotzdem wer müssen barca hatte teilweise nur 1,5 ivs...xD pique war da einzige der ned mal am arsch war Buttzheute um 14:04 Uhr 2x copa del rey kann auch ein jugi spielen Tifosoheute um 14:04 Uhr umtiti lang weg, lenglet hat ah was gehabt, vermaelen verletzt, da wirds scho knapp war ja ned nur copa außerdem hat 1. copa spiel eh jugis gspüd Buttzheute um 14:05 Uhr murillo hat halt nur 2x copa gespielt Tifosoheute um 14:05 Uhr weil vermaelen wieder back is und murillo einfach ned gut ausgeschaut hat xD Buttzheute um 14:06 Uhr still, für de 2 spiele an jugi eini und si 1,2 mio + gehalt sparen Tifosoheute um 14:06 Uhr mit am jugi wärs in da copa 1. spiel wsl nu enger geworden Buttzheute um 14:06 Uhr glaubst wirkli a jugi is schlechter als murillo der a halbes jahr nd gespielt hat und auch wenn er spielt fucking weak is Tifosoheute um 14:07 Uhr stell da vor die verlieren 3:1 statt 2:1, da spüd da gegner glei anders murillo is sicher besser als a jugi Buttzheute um 14:07 Uhr nie Tifosoheute um 14:07 Uhr fix, weil aus da barca jugend nix mehr kommt Rogillaheute um 14:07 Uhr Wenn du 5 min amal ned aufs Handy schaust und dann kommt so a wall of text von eich Tifosoheute um 14:07 Uhr alles lesen robo Rogillaheute um 14:08 Uhr AlabaAlabaAlabaAlaba Buttzheute um 14:08 Uhr murillo war zu inter zeiten scho schlechter als a ranocchia, da wird er 3 jahre später und ohne spielpraxis nd auf einmal bessa werdn Rogillaheute um 14:08 Uhr Glaubst? Tifosoheute um 14:08 Uhr a jugi, der in da 3. liga spüd is dann glei besser? Buttzheute um 14:08 Uhr locka Rogillaheute um 14:09 Uhr Wos yugo? Tifosoheute um 14:10 Uhr locka ned Rogillaheute um 14:10 Uhr Also spll ma doch ranked? Tifosoheute um 14:11 Uhr murillo war letztes jahr einfach nur verletzt, wo er da schlechte leistungen gehabt hat, weiß i jt ned wann er gspüd hat, fast immer durch Rogillaheute um 14:12 Uhr Is der a ash main? Tifosoheute um 14:12 Uhr 7 mal ned gspüd, wo er ned verletzt war Buttzheute um 14:13 Uhr der hat auch bei inter durchgespielt Rogillaheute um 14:13 Uhr Ma kann siege durchspielen? Tifosoheute um 14:13 Uhr spielzeit in da 1. liga oda spielzeit in da 3. liga is des gleiche k Buttzheute um 14:13 Uhr keine spielzeit < spielzeit in der 3. liga Tifosoheute um 14:15 Uhr mehr erfahrung weil mehr spiele auf besserem niveau > 3. liga erfahrung und wegen 5 monat ned spün wird ma ned schlechter als a jugi(bearbeitet) Buttzheute um 14:17 Uhr mehr erfahrung != besser murillo fooking weak seit inter zeit... ned schlechter geworden weil verletzung Tifosoheute um 14:18 Uhr i glaub de bei barca wissen besser was sie machen als du, genauso wie da trainer, der jugi und murillo im 1. copa spü hat spielen lassen und in jugi dann auswechselt(bearbeitet) warum lassens an vermaelen spün statt am jugi, wird wohl seine gründe haben Buttzheute um 14:19 Uhr i glaub murillo is a geldverschwendung und de bei barca is des egal, weil ds peanuts sind Tifosoheute um 14:20 Uhr als bu für die verletzungsanfälligen ivs san des peanuts de ma gern zahlt, weil ma des risiko mit am jugi ned eingehen will in da copa nu ok, aber gg real würd i lieber murillo spün lassen als an jugi Buttzheute um 14:21 Uhr in der copa würd i als trainer mi selber aufstellen statt murillo Tifosoheute um 14:21 Uhr und dann würd so a batz typ sich drüber aufregen wie schlecht der ned is Buttzheute um 14:22 Uhr na, dann würd i sagen "de bei barca wissen besser was sie machen als i" Tifosoheute um 14:22 Uhr murillo>jugi (außer er is a messi verschnitt in da iv) letztes jahr haben sich alle über paulinho aufgeregt, der typ hat dann scho gscheid gspüd und alle waren ruhig und am anfang von da saison haben alle erm vermisst, paulinho>vidal habens alle gemeint Buttzheute um 14:24 Uhr i kanns scho seng im sommer dann schreiens dann alle wenn murillo weg is "murillo > pique" Tifosoheute um 14:24 Uhr i sag ja ned dass er weltklasse is, als bu besser als a iv bei dem is egal wann er auf da bank versauert, da jugi soll spün in da 3. liga murillo soll auf da bank anwachsen und soll 4-5 spiele haben, mir egal des bissl geld fällt ned auf, wanns na kaufen, dann würd i ma scho gedanken machen aber für a halbe saison kann ma des scho machen was bringts im jugi, wann er cl 8 mal, liga 10 mal auf da bank sitzt und dafür ned fürd 2. mannschaft spün kann? murillo hält den platz ah warm Kategorie:Inhalt